


When Paullie met hellboy

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: one of my goo´ol stories made long time ago, enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

I remember that day like if it was yesterday, I don’t remember my age, 5?, 8?,7?,but I was kid, I was with my Mom at B.R.P.D during the ``bring your son at work´´ day, Mom told me that  in that day I asked to her if that fishman on the tank was the same one that told my grandpa…, mom said that no.

While she was speaking with some people, I was fascinated with the paranormal, daemonical and fantastical stuff, maybe my maternal grandpa told me a lot of tales about trolls and stuff like that.

While I was amazed looking at everything, I saw something big and red, as a little one, I was like: holy shit.

My mom looked at me and said: oh, you want to see red, ok, do whatever you want sweetie…

And thus started the event when I met hellboy, yeah, he was cool, he let me play with his cats, up to this point, I started to enter to this mythos worlds thanks to him and my gramp.

I remember that my grandpa brought me to the troll market, i learnt the troll language and customs, and I realized that my gramp has a shop or library.

Then I had the idea to present hellboy to paul. He became friends in a instant.

We have just become best friends, it was so great having a half-demon as a friend.

Maybe my family is good at socializing with demons, maybe it´s the reason of why I have demon cousins(Older than me, they are like a hundred years old), or why I have some letters from a woman called eclipsa, or my family is related to….never mind.

But what a strange ability, enough for that.

I thought that it would last long, but I will remember that day.

I was at hellboy´s room playing with his cats, paul was here, I don’t know who came into the room, he looked a bit sad..

He told us that.. hellboy died during a fight against a dragon.

I will remember that moment, I was so sad, I lost a friend, and well I have his room and cats.

Now im writing this at the room, not sure if we are gonna send the cats to the adoption shelter or maybe keep them.

Im going to leave this story with one thing I had to do: I need to search the right hand of doom, if I had it I would fix everything, at least.


	2. epilogue

Its been 4 years since I left brpd, the people were happy to see me again, also fishboy, as I entered to that room that was filled with cats, I found a piece of paper, I read it, I started to cry, I wrote that when I was only 14 yrs old.


End file.
